Mina Ashido/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Back in her middle school days, Mina was considered a favorite by peers to become a future hero due to her looks, personality and strong Quirk, being capable of making bullies and the bullied get along. When her friends were approached by a gigantic, threatening figure, Mina built the courage to stand up against the monster and trick it into leaving herself and her friends alone, breaking down into tears right after as Eijiro Kirishima just watched. Mina took the Entrance Exam alongside Eijiro, with both being approved in the end. As they met for their first day in U.A. High School, Mina noticed Eijiro's new look and attitude towards his goal in becoming a hero. She became interested in whether Eijiro had truly changed or not, asking for the boy to tell her once he became sure of his new persona. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Mina was seen with other students getting on the bus to head for the park for their training. Upon arriving, they were attacked by villains and got separated. Mina was saved from being warped by Rikido Sato and she and Ochaco helped him in detaining Kurogiri long enough for Tenya to go for help. Mina was horrified when Thirteen was wounded and this lasted until All Might arrived and, upon seeing him, she started to cry out of joy. After that experience, All Might commented that those who are in Class A will be great heroes. Mina is shown to still be shaken by the events. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Mina places 19th in the Obstacle Race, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Cavalry Battle. She teams up with Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima, and Hanta Sero. After Neito takes her team's headband, Mina sees Katsuki's fury after he states that they will beat them before going after Izuku. Mina and her team battle Neito's team but Neito rebukes their efforts. After Katsuki grabs two of Neito's headbands and Hanta, Katsuki still wants more points and orders his team to attack; having Hanta use his Quirk and has Mina use her dissolving fluid. Eijiro and his team ride on Mina's fluid to reach Neito's team faster thanks to Hanta reeling in his tape. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten million point headband and Mina goes with her team to where Izuku's team and Shoto's team are. Mina and her team reach their destination, but the Cavalry Battle ends before they could do anything. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed Mina and her team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. Tsuyu congratulates Mina for qualifying for the next event, but Mina states that Katsuki added her to his team as an answer to Shoto's ice and has doubt whether she can match up with their strength. After Denki and Minoru state that the girls must do the cheering battle as per orders from their homeroom teacher, Mina and the other girls of Class 1-A walk out in cheerleading outfits. However, as Mina and the girls walk out, they realize they have been tricked. When Mashirao decides to resign from the tournament event, Mina tries to help him reconsider but it does not work. Mina's opponent in the first round of the tournament is Yuga Aoyama. During the recreational events, Mina is seen cheerleading. Mina faces her opponent, Yuga, in her first round match. During the match, Mina used a strategy that exploits Yuga's weakness. She kept at a distance narrowly avoiding his laser blast causing Yuga to overuse his belt, causing him to feel stomach pains and, in that moment, Mina attacks Yuga with a one-hit KO to his jaw, knocking him out and defeating him, allowing her to move on to the next round. Mina faces her opponent, Fumikage, in her second round match. However, Fumikage defeats her, eliminating her from the tournament. Mina watches the match between Fumikage and Katsuki. She cheers for Fumikage. Mina along with her class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Mina is in class having a discussion with some of her classmates. During the Hero Informatics, Class 1-A have to decide on their Hero names, supervised by Midnight. Mina writes down and presents her Hero name: Ridley Hero "Alien Queen". However, Midnight tells Mina to change her name, finding it to be scary (although it would also invite trouble for copyright reasons). Afterwards, Mina changes her Hero name to Pinky. After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Mina is given a list of 40 workplaces in order to choose a workplace that she wants to train at. Mashirao talks to her, noting that she should have more nominations because she put on a good show in the Sports Festival. On the day of the workplace training, Mina is at the train station with her class so that she can travel to the workplace of her choice by train. The workplace training comes to an end and Mina returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Mina talks to Tsuyu and Kyoka about their workplace training. During Foundational Heroes Studies, Mina, along with Izuku, Tenya, Mashirao, and Hanta, is the first group to partake in the rescue training race. The race begins and Mina uses her Quirk to maneuver around the construction site and she is shocked when Izuku quickly takes the lead with her being speechless at his newly improved skills before he accidentally trips and loses the race. Eventually, Ashido completes the race as All Might commends the group for improving their Quirks broadly since entering U.A. and asks them to prepare for the end-of-term test. After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Mina is in the girls' locker room and changes into her school uniform. Mina becomes annoyed that Minoru tried to peek on her and the other girls. Final Exams Arc Mina and Denki admit that they haven't been studying due to the many events that have taken place throughout the semester. Back in class, Izuku reveals the content of the exercise test to the class, much to Mina and Denki's happiness; Mezo notes that they are happy because they don't have to adjust their Quirks for real life opponents. Throughout the final week before the end of term test, Mina studies under Momo's tutoring along with Denki, Kyoka, Hanta and Mashirao. On the day of the exercise test, Class 1-A is Shota says that without a doubt they have some knowledge on the exercise test, to which Mina and Denki exclaim that it will be fighting against robots. However, Mr. Principal bursts Mina and Denki's bubble by revealing that they will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for the exercise test. Mina is paired with Denki and they must fight Mr. Principal in their test exercise. Mina, Denki, and Mr. Principal arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Mr. Principal explains the 30-minute test; Mina and Denki must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Denki and Mina struggle against Nezu who has commandeered a wrecking ball and uses it to block off the roads leading to the escape gate. Denki and Mina are unable to get to the escape gate or handcuff Mr. Principal and as a result, they fail the practical test. Back in class at U.A., Mina is crestfallen that she is unable to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test. Soon, Shota enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the forest lodge which will be a boot camp, much to Mina's happiness. However, Mina will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp for failing the practical test. Mina, along with the class, go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Forest Training Camp Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast. After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about eight hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired, at 5:20 pm, although Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get there. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms, then head to the dining hall to have dinner. After dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. At the hot springs, Mina thanks Kota for stopping Minoru from trying to peek on them. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses. Hideout Raid Arc Provisional Hero License Exam Arc As Class 1-A arrives at their dorm, Mina is overjoyed at how big their new dorm is. Before the class could enter, Shota scolded Momo, Eijiro, Izuku, Tenya and Shoto for acting as if they had already obtained their temporary licenses. He further more says he would have expelled everyone but Bakugo, Hagakure and Jiro (due to them being captured and hospitalized, respectively) from the school, if it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement and asked them to stick to the rules from now on. Afterwards, the class explore their new dorm, which Mina instantly loving the place. After everyone moved in and decorated their room, Mina suggests that they make a room showcasting competition. Izuku's room is the first on the list. Next is Tokoyami's room, though he resists at first and blocks the door, Hagakure and Mina can shove him aside, though they find his room to be too dark and scary. Afterwards, they look into Aoyama's room, a room filled with lights, disco balls, mirrors and other sparkly things. Mina is unimpressed and simply notes that she expected a room like this. They skip Minoru's room due to his creepy behavior. Ojiro's room is next, though they fail to describe it as anything but "normal". Iida's room was filled with books and a lot of back up glasses, Mina puts one on as joke. The next room belongs to Kaminari, though the girls are mostly unimpressed. As they enter Koda's room, Mina and Ochaco start to fawn over his pet bunny and play with it. Minoru then suggests that the boys get to see the girls' rooms too, which the girls agree to but first they want to continue the tour with Kirishima's room. He doesn't mind though he doubts that the girls will like his room, which Mina confirms. As they enter Shoji's room, Mina is disappointed at how empty it is. She likes Sero's room though, due to its traditional Asian design. As the group reaches Shoto's room the girls are curious what his room may look like and are amazed by its traditional Japanese style. The last room among the boys is Sato's room, where a chiffon cake was already baking. He offers it to the rest of the class which the girls gleefully accept. As she eats the cake, she points out how much of a pluspoint he got for the cake, compared to Sero. The group then skim through the girls' rooms rather quickly, first Jiro, then Hagakure, then Mina, then Ochaco and Momo last, Tsuyu didn't join because she didn't feel well. At the end of the tour, the girls decide that Sato won because his cake was tasty. The next day, Shota announces that Class 1-A will be working on developing their own special moves, much to the class' excitement. The class visits the Gym Gamma, where Cementoss creates a training ground for the class with Ectoplasm using his quirk to create villains for the class to practice their moves on. During the training she tries to fire an acid-hose from her spread palms, however, it doesn't shoot very far, to which Ectoplasm suggests her to place her palms onto each other and shoot the acid out of the gap, which successfully lets her shoot her acid further away. Ectoplasm suggests her to aim at small targets next. After four days of training, Blood King and Class B come to announce that the Hero Qualification exam will start soon, with Neito Monoma pointing out that half of the people taking the test fail. Later that evening the Class 1-A girls are relaxing in the dorm's lounge, asking about each other's progress with their training. When Ochaco can't answer about her progress, Mina suspects that she fell in love with a boy. Even though it visibly flusters Ochaco, Mina keeps questioning her. On the day where the Hero Qualification Exam starts, Class 1-A arrive at the test location, along with several other classes from other hero schools. Mina and Sero wonder why the energetic Inasa Yoarashi likes U.A. so much since he declined entering the school. She then marvels at the heroine Ms. Joke because she asked Shota to marry her. Shortly after the exam starts, the first part of the exam involves thinning out the amount of people who can succeed by playing a game, where people put three marks on their body and are given six balls to throw at the other examinee's marks. Those whose marks have been hit are disqualified. As the exam starts, the students of the other schools focus entirely on U.A. Mina manages to deflect several with her acid. Two enemy students work together to attack U.A., one hardens a bunch of throwing balls, another one throws them underground in an arc, making them shoot out of the ground just before hitting Minoru, however, Mina manages to block them once again with her super move, Acid Veil. The U.A.students are then separated by Yo Shindo's quirk, that let him create an earthquake and shattered the ground apart. Mina managed to group up with Mineta, Hagakure and Ojiro during the exam. As the exam reached its end, Mina and her group managed to locate Iida and Aoyama, thanks to him firing his laser into the sky. Koda and Tokoyami also joined and helped their classmates fend off the several enemies. Together all of Class 1-A passed the first round. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc At U.A. High School, Class 1-A along with Mina choose to make a band and dance performance for the U.A culture festival. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis